Sidekick Registry: Superhero Saga Stage Two
by X5 - 452
Summary: Second part of LKA: Superhero Saga; AU;Human mostly; Bella's POV. She's 911 operator soon-to-be sidekick to Leah; Edward is a paranormal investigator, blogger and overall nerd; Alice "sees things," and Jasper is DesertVamp1860, and a real vamp. L/V humor
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** This story will coincide with "Leah is a Kick-Ass Superhero", or the newly titled, "LKA: The Superhero Saga; Stage One." There are three POV's. The main story (Leah's POV) which sets up this story is in LKA, so you should read that FIRST. I think this one will still keep your interest, but reading the main story will help with this side story.

This part of the story is necessary and it will be Bella's POV. I'm kind of excited writing this because I have never written a Bella story, per se, and usually use her as the butt of most jokes in my stories. But, I think I could grow to like Bella. She will eventually meet Edward and Alice. ;) Oh yes, and Edward is a geeky nerd.

(Bella's POV)

**What was That Thing?**

It was nearly four when I got in. I could hear my roommate's boyfriend snoring loudly. After the night I had, being kept awake by that snoring was the last thing I needed. I carried my bag to the kitchen, dumped it on the counter, pulled out the milk and placed it in the fridge.

I leaned back on the counter, thinking over what happened. A large grey wolf saved me from three creepy guys. Man, what was that thing? It obviously understood me. So it knew English.

For now, I desperately needed a shower and walked to the bathroom. At least the shower would dampen the snoring effects.

I tripped over something on the way in, "ouch," hitting the door, and then stumbled back to standing.

Looking down it was a set of men's tennis shoes. I picked them up, pausing, considering how much I would love to throw this at Jessica's boyfriend's head, but refrained. I needed to clean up. I'd had a rough night.

In the bathroom I stared at my lip in the mirror. There was a cut. On my left cheek was a bruise. At least I didn't have a black eye. Suddenly I realized my hand was shaking as it felt the cut and bruise. I guessed it did affect me. It was really frightening and if that wolf hadn't have come… it scared me the thought of what might have happened.

I turned on the shower, stripped, climbed in, and then allowed the water to run across my long hair and back. I'm not even sure how long it took, but I stood in that shower until the water gradually became cool.

Drying off I threw on some sweats and a T-shirt and then went to bed. I was exhausted, and Mike's snoring quieted some, so that I could finally fall asleep. I'd have dreams of that giant wolf through the night.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Walking in the kitchen, after a restless night of sleep, I saw Jessica and Mike sitting at the kitchen table eating – eating _my_ Lucky Charms and drinking _my_ milk.

"Oh hey sleepyhead," Mike chimed, "you look like you ran into a door."

Jessica stood up, her hair wavier than usual today, messy from a morning romp with Mike I was sure, and then walking to me in an instant, "What happened to your face?"

"I was attacked by some creepy guys last night – rescued by some… thing – and it's cool. I made it home."

Jessica's mouth widened, her light brown eyes looking somewhat caring. "Wow. I told you not to be doing that late shift crap."

"I'm a nine-one-one operator and I help people. I like working at night. That's when people usually need help."

Jessica placed her hands on her hips, guffawing, "no kidding."

"Hah," I groaned at her sarcasm.

Mike laughed and it didn't make sense within the context of what we were talking about. His blonde hair was spiky and going every direction too. I think he ate all my cereal, as he poured more into his bowl and I could see the box was spilling the little crumbs at the bottom. Jerk.

"I'm going to go get ready," I told Jessica. "They asked if I'd do the afternoon shift."

I lied. I was going to investigate the wolf, and I really didn't want to spend my day off with Mike and Jess.

"You work way too much. You should take today off and rest."

"Yeah," Mike added, with my cereal in his mouth.

It wasn't like he'd ever help pay for the rent, since he mooched off Jessica.

"I'll be back late tonight," I told her and left the kitchen. I couldn't take watching my Lucky Charms be engulfed by the endless pit that was Mike's stomach.

As I left I hit my shoulder at the corner of the portal. _Ouch_, I was such a klutz.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Driving in traffic on an early afternoon up the 17, I stared ahead, not really seeing the road, or cars, or buildings. My mind kept playing the night before on rewind. That wolf was so big. It was… like some paranormal creature that you see on Discovery channel when they search for monsters like the Sasquatch or the Loch Ness monster.

I drove off on the W. Peoria Ave exit to my old neighborhood. I lived with just my mom growing up, until she passed away while in Florida with her new husband. I'd been on my own since I was 17, and now I was 20-years-old and visiting the old neighborhood, passing rows of small two or three bedroom homes with stucco siding and adobe roofs. The street was still lined with tall palm trees, as I drove along.

I knew who I had to see - my old crazy neighbor, Edward Cullen. When I left he was a 14-year-old geek. He moved away to live with his parents for a time in San Francisco, but I found out he came back when he turned 18 because Jessica who had gone to school with us and never passed up gossip, told me. His parents gave him the old house they had been renting

I hoped he was still a bit of a geek, and still into paranormal stuff. It must have been six or seven years since I last saw him. He actually believed there were vampires, werewolves, big foot, and every other odd creature and UFOs. Surely he would have been looking into the giant wolf sightings. It made the front page of the Metro section in the newspaper this morning.

I pulled up to a curb in front of the chain link fence and small home. It was a basic design, square, two windows in front with a door in the middle making it look like a little face. My old home next door still looked the same also.

I hopped out of my Toyota Corolla and walked up to the gate. I inhaled a deep breath. I wasn't sure he would recognize me. I might have changed in six years. I wasn't much taller, but I no longer wore braces and my hair was slightly lighter, I thought.

I finally walked through the gate and up to the door. It could use a new paint job, since the wood looked like it was peeling. The heat in Arizona meant everything was used up pretty quickly: paint, tires, roofing, anything exposed to this sun and heat.

I knocked a couple of times.

Waiting a minute, I then knocked two more times and the door swung open so fast I felt the air suck me forward, and I tripped over the mat and into his house, falling into his thighs and… oh shoot. I looked up, backing away so quickly I fell back out of the house within a second. My head had lifted right into his crotch. Shoot, could this get any more embarrassing? Some new guy lived here.

"I. Am. So. Sorry." I slowly stated, getting up with my hands out in front, closing my eyes since I was so embarrassed.

"Isabella Swan?"

My heart was racing as I finally looked up at the tall stranger. It couldn't be Edward – this guy had light brown, nearly copper hair going every direction and beautiful green eyes and a sculpted jaw line. The Edward I knew was a pimply faced, brace-ridden geek that was shorter than me.

"Bella?" he said it again.

"Oh my gosh… Edward?!"

"Yeah… yeah," he grabbed my arm hard, yanking me into the house and slammed the door shut, throwing me behind him, but still gripping my arm while simultaneously locking the door. His dark green eyes moved about, with a finger over his lips, "Ssh, they're watching."

"Uh…" I finally pulled his hand off my arm. "Hey – watch it!"

"Ssh." He bent over, peeking out the window, lifting the curtain.

Okay, his cuteness just totally took the back seat to his overt weirdness and violent _grabbiness_. Now I wasn't so sure I wanted to get to know him again. His home smelled of some chemical, like polyurethane or paint. I looked it over. There was a hallway to the kitchen and I could see it was messy with aluminum plates and glasses thrown haphazardly on the sink. His hallway was filled with photos along the walls – everywhere there were photos of Sasquatch or other sightings, UFO's, and blurry pictures, newspaper articles – tons of newspaper clippings gathered together covering the wall.

When I looked to the living room, on every table top, it was the same with all the photos and newspaper clippings and old food containers and dirty glasses. In the back of the room was a gigantic magnifying glass on an architect like table, and all these boxes piled up.

To the other side of the room I saw a small den with a computer, the screen lighting up the entrance. It looked like a really nice computer.

"I should probably go," I told him. He wasn't just interested in paranormal stuff now, he'd become part of a cult or something.

He finally stood quickly in front of me, his eyes lowering. "You sure you weren't followed?"

"Yeah, um… I'm going to go now."

"Oh hey," he finally smiled, the clandestine act lifting, "In that case, have a seat. I haven't seen you in so long. Can I get you a drink? How have you been? Anything new? How are the folks?"

_What?_ I felt my mouth was hanging open slightly and I quickly shut it.

He scratched his ear like a dog, "I'm sorry about the roughness earlier. It's just… well recently with my uncovering a plot that…" he held out his hands to show that he was talking over something really big, "I mean… I know they are out there." He whispered, "_watching_."

"Who… are out there? ET's?"

"No," he laughed, "oh no – otherworldly creatures – _vampires_," he whispered again. "It started happening when that giant wolf was first sighted, and then I realized the correlation between the killings by the otherworldly creatures – vampires - and the giant wolf sightings. I think either the wolf is doing it or he/she is following the creatures that are doing the killings. This is big – very big."

We stood in his hall. He just stopped talking. He stood with his arms across his chest, wearing a disheveled polo shirt and jeans. He wasn't a slob, but certainly wasn't a metrosexual.

We stood face to face and then he walked around me, checking me up and down. "Wow, you haven't changed much except no braces. Your hair is a little lighter - I'd say a medium warm brown with matching eyes that are slightly darker, almost chocolate. You don't get much sun - I'm guessing you work indoors or the late shift. So, Isabella Swan why did you come to see me now? It seems odd that the timing is as such, what with the wolf that was seen last night."

I stood for a second trying to figure out what just went on. I realized he knew about the giant wolf. I came to the right place. He was exactly the person I wanted to speak with after what he just said.

"Oh yes," I blurted, "I had a question for you. I'm guessing," I looked over his home once again, "you're still into paranormal stuff?"

Edward ran his hand through his hair, and then grinned to the side, trying to be coy, or covert, or just dorky. His lip curled upward and it looked like it was his attempt at male model.

"Why do you ask?"

"I needed an answer to a question."

His eyes lowered again, "Really?"

_Paranoid much?_

"Actually I need to head out soon," I said, "I was just hoping maybe you knew something about the giant wolf. Like… what it is and why it's here."

He laughed, kicking his head back, "Hmm, why would you want to know about the giant wolf?"

"So… you believe those sightings?"

"Of course - the evidence is too inexplicable to be disproved. I believe the government is trying to cover it up, but my brethren…"

"…Your brethren?"

"Oh, I'm sorry that's just the terminology for those like me who investigate the paranormal. You see, I've been communicating with DesertVamp1860 and he told me that all my theories are true. He's got a direct line into the vampires…"

"I'm sorry, but I thought you were talking about the giant wolf."

"One isn't one without the other, Ms. Swan."

"Just Bella – you can just call me Bella."

"You may call me Edward."

"I'm pretty sure that's what I've been calling you."

"Oh good," his hands flew up in an instant, as he waved me toward his den, "Come on, I'll show you."

We walked past the wall of photos and newspaper clippings and I stopped to look them over. There were so many different creatures: Mothman, Big Foot, Yeti, Loch Ness, Skunk Ape, and the Chupacabra - plus tons of newspaper articles on people who had their blood drained. He had an entire wall dedicated to vampire sightings and then the giant wolves mostly in the northwest. I stood at the wall, skimming the stories.

"Are you coming?" he asked.

"Sorry - yeah sure."

I walked into his den and he sat at the chair, lifted some tortoise shell glasses to his nose, and typed in a few keys and a small pie with a face came up, and then it faded into black and had a simple font with the word "PASSWORD."

Edward turned and told me, "Turn away."

It took me a moment to realize he wanted me to turn around. "_Oh_… sorry."

I turned away and heard him type in his password - I guessed that's what he did.

When I turned back around it was a site titled, The Pie Man.

"Who's the pie man?" I asked.

"It stands for Paranormal Investigator Edward."

"Oh - you're the pie man," I snickered lightly.

He didn't find my laughing humorous, and huffed, "I'm a veritable legend."

Okay, now he just had a gigantic ego.

He stood from the chair. "Either you're here for answers or to make fun of me again – just like when you lived next door. Frankly, I thought the six years, eight months and 21 days would have matured you."

My eyes widened and then I blinked rapidly. "You… remember exactly how long ago since we moved away?"

"I remember everything, Ms. Swan."

"Bella."

"Yes, Bella – I don't forget anything. How are Renee and Phil?'

"They died."

Edward gripped the chair's backing and uncomfortably sighed, and then slowly pulled off the glasses. "I… am very sorry. I didn't know."

His dark green eyes flickered, and I knew he meant it. It surprised me.

"It was very sudden and I've gotten over it mostly," it made me think of my mom and someone I grew to love as a dad, but I smothered those feelings and asked, "How are your parents?"

"The doctors still live in San Francisco. I told them I would never live where you have such a high possibility of falling into the ocean. They finally allowed me to stay here. Carlisle and Esme understood that I needed to live my life as I chose."

He still called his parents the doctors. I used to think it was funny when I was 13, now it was just strange. He spoke so cavalier about his parental units.

"I'll be twenty-one in two days. Would you like to go with me to a bar and try a beer?" he asked.

"I'm only twenty and I won't be old enough yet."

Was he asking me out on a date?

"Ah… then I suppose I'll have to wait, or go alone."

"Edward," I said, "I seriously only came to find out what you knew about the giant wolf. You see… I saw it…"

"YOU WHAT?!" He grabbed me hard at my upper arms, shaking me.

I grit my teeth, slowly prying his hands from my arms. "Do you mind not doing that?!"

"Sorry… sorry – so sorry." He shook his head, a quick little head tilt and laugh, as he placed his hands on his hips and paced away from me. "You don't understand how very privileged you are to have run into that giant wolf. Tell me everything about the encounter."

I had to take a couple of breaths. He made my heart skip grabbing me so suddenly. He was so high strung.

"I was out at three in the morning and I was attacked by these would-be assailants and the giant wolf saved me."

"You were attacked by would-be assailants – that doesn't make sense."

"Why?"

"They attacked – there was no would-be about it."

"Semantics?" I nearly screeched. "Edward I only came to find out what you know about this wolf. It understood when I spoke to it. In fact, it almost seemed polite and gracious. Why? Is it an intelligent life form - more progressed than other creatures in the animal kingdom? Oh my gosh, am I talking like you now?"

"No – that is an impossibility. Your voice has a high alto range to it and mine is very baritone."

"NO…" I took another loud breath, sighing. Edward was a tiring person to be around.

"Well, actually I can answer that question that you asked before insinuating we sound alike," Edward stated, pointing a finger toward me instructionally.

I decided to just let him talk.

"You see, there were earlier sightings of a dark grey wolf in Dallas and near Shreveport where people swore they saw the wolf change into a tall, dark-skinned woman. There were only two witnesses who said this. So, I'm thinking the giant wolf is a shape shifter. I'm not sure the one you saw is the same female since there have been sightings up north also. It could be an entire pack of wolves that are shape shifters and I'm thinking it correlates with many legends among the Indian tribes in our country. There is a legend that some shape shift into giant birds – the thunderbird legends - and other legends in South America where they transform into leopard or cat-like creatures. That is also true among tribes in Africa – the Mngwa."

There was a knock at Edward's door.

He looked to me, as if I'd done something wrong.

"Hey," I told him, holding up my hands, "I didn't tell anyone I was here. It's probably a girl scout selling cookies or something like that."

"I have a 'no solicitation' sign out front."

"They never pay attention to those – they're just kids."

He walked over to his door as five heavy raps hit all in a row. Somebody really wanted him to open the door.

He looked out the side window. His eyes lowered as he turned to gaze at me. "I can't believe you're right – there is a small girl at the door."

"Is she dressed like a girl scout?"

"She needs to brush her hair, is wearing tennis shoes, jeans, and a blue shirt and jacket. Has a penchant for twirling on her right toe, because the shoe is worn, and also has a poor diet, and doesn't get enough sleep. I'd say she is an escaped mental patient."

Edward was by far the most unusual guy I'd ever met.

Four more raps hit at the door.

"Edward is Bella there?" a small voice cried from the other side. "I really need to see you both."

Our heads both swung facing one another. Who knew us? And who would be asking for us.

"I see things," the small voice said. "And we need to hurry. Please open the door. Bella, it has to do with the wolf."

Who was she? I peeked out the window and I'd never seen her before. She waved wildly when she saw me, like we were old friends, and a gigantic smile spread across her face.

"Oh man," I breathed, "I've entered the Twilight Zone."

**A/N** Okay, so what did you think? I hope you like the (Twilight) Zone reference. Please leave some reviews and let us know how you like the story so far. Eventually there will be a third POV, but for now O.N. Labbit and I will coordinate between the Leah and Bella POV.

Thanks for reading, and reviewing saves lives. : )


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **Hey, I hope you all are enjoying me and O.N. Labbit's comic book for the summer. Too bad there's no art to go along. :D

**A Plan to Save a Wolf**

**(Bella's POV)**

As Edward drove the hummer faster and faster across the two lane highway I watched the unconscious shape shifter being held in Alice's arms. She seemed to be quite fond of the woman. I couldn't believe everything happened just as Alice told us it would. She was amazing in her own right as a psychic. I'd never met a psychic or a shape-shifter before. It made me feel even more insignificant.

The shape-shifter was really pretty. I'd never seen someone so beautiful this close up. It made me feel very subconscious because I was so plain in comparison. She had these light brown eyes that looked like Topaz gems. I was pretty sure they sparkled as she looked into my eyes when I introduced myself… just before she passed out. That was very awkward.

Edward yelled from the front seat, "Hey I'm going to head to Needles. I think maybe DesertVamp will be able to help us out with the wolf girl."

"Her name is Leah," Alice told him, and then proceeded to brush down the wolf girl's hair gently.

"Alright - _Leah_," he muttered, sounding frustrated.

For being so intelligent he was very dense when it came to people skills.

"How…" I needed to yell louder, "How much further… to Needles?"

"Probably around a hundred-forty miles away, so my guess is with all the non-interstate roads we'll need to take before finally reaching the forty it's… two and a half to three hours."

I looked to Alice holding Leah "Is she going to make it?"

She closed her eyes and then smiled, "I think so - but… not easily. They were very mean to her." Her eyes lowered to Leah, running her hand across her hair again, looking saddened at how broken she was. She whispered to her, "Hold on."

I was surprised they didn't kill her. I was surprised they didn't kill us. I wasn't sure which of these three were crazier: the psychic who talked us into coming here, that nerd that drives like a maniac and wants me to keep vampire parts, or the shape-shifter who was near death in the seat beside me.

Edward let out a loud groan, as if he was upset over something.

I sat back in the hummer. So far this day I'd met a crazy old neighbor, a psychic, a shape-shifter, and was chased by a vampire whose leg was sitting on the floor. I'd forgotten about the leg, and quickly lifted my legs to the seat, grasping my knees close to myself. Again, just as the night before after those men attacked me, I was shaking and didn't realize until one part of my body touched another part. This time I realized my knees were knocking together.

Closing my eyes my thoughts drifted back to how I ended up here.

_**Earlier this morning….**_

Edward opened the door to Alice who immediately ran in and up to me, grabbing my arms, her eyes pleading. "I'm going to tell you something, Bella, and you need to listen to me."

It was so out of nowhere that I nodded my head in rapid little segments, slightly fearful of her intensity. She had awesomely big eyes that were a shade of dark brown that neared black, like a sugar baby creature.

"We need to talk Edward into driving us into Sedona, and since he used to have a thing for you it would be best if you helped me with this."

"Oh hey – whoa," Edward protested while locking his front door. When he was finished he straightened nervously and asked with hands on his hips, "Who are you again?"

Alice turned on her right toe, spinning to face him. "I'm Alice, Edward, and I know all about you."

I could swear she winked and he instantly became quiet, and then his eyes widened.

He asked her slowly, "What… did you need me to do… Alice?"

"We need a vehicle and then we need to head to Sedona. The vampires are going to kill Leah if we don't get there by tonight."

"Whose Leah?" I asked.

They both turned to me.

Alice answered me, "She is a superhero and a shape-shifter, and she saved you the other night at the Quik Mart. She saved me too and now she's going to die because of me, and she shouldn't."

Edward watched Alice and when the two looked to one another it was strange, as if they were communicating without talking. She was a mesmerizing little person, petite and very cute. Her big dark eyes shined in the light of the entry.

"Okay," he said to her, "Why don't we go to my garage in the back." He walked ahead of us toward the kitchen and waved for us to follow him.

I tentatively moved, not sure why I was following. I should maybe have left. It was like he answered a question she asked, but I was sure I didn't hear her ask a question at that moment. These two seemed more involved in communication that I was definitely not a part of.

We walked through his kitchen and then I saw the aluminum pans with gooey looking stuff inside them. Five pans lay on the kitchen table, with varying shades of clear and yellowish goo. That was the strong polyurethane odor I'd smelled when I first arrived. I asked, "What is that?"

Edward told me, "Oh just a few experiments. I am constructing an indestructible coating to be placed over my vehicle. We'll need it in the war ahead with the vampires."

Oh brother, I didn't know why I asked him such things.

"You're very smart, Edward," Alice told him.

He then burst out with a quick short laugh. Her comment really stroked his already large ego, I think.

Alice turned to him, again making a look like she was peering into his brain.

He suddenly said, "No, I actually already have the Hummer prepared."

Again it was like they were talking without words. Were they both telepaths? I knew one thing - I was pretty sure they were both geeks.

Edward turned to glare at me. "You know, you're lucky you are involved in this. This is a once in a lifetime adventure. We're going to have to save the shape-shifter."

"And who's going to save us?" I asked, feeling petulant.

"She will," Alice answered with a smile across her face, as if the answer was simple. "Leah will make sure we're all right. She's a superhero – and that's what they do – save people."

Oh brother, they were both insane, but somehow I followed along. I was too curious for my own good.

We were soon in a smelly garage that had a lingering odor of gas, oil, and body odor from Edward working in this garage. It was fairly disgusting, crowded with all kinds of metal parts, tires, and pieces of junk. I held my hand over my nose.

He then pulled a tarp down, off from over a large vehicle.

It was a black Hummer that looked like he designed it to be a tank. The wheels were hidden under plates of steel. The windows were all very thin and small with darkened glass. It looked recently waxed. Basically, it was a tank. Ah men, and their toys.

"I've been working on this project for nearly two years," he told Alice.

"I know," she said easily.

He then laughed, running his hand through his hair. "Please… it really wasn't that impressive."

"Okay," I held up my hands, standing between the two. "Are you two communicating with your minds or something? You are definitely talking in some way where I can't hear you. It seems like there's…" I shook my head, "…something is going on. You're both kind of freaking me out now."

"Bella," Alice told me, "we're about five minutes later than we're supposed to be, so can we talk about this later?" Alice then spun on her toe toward Edward, "Can I use your bathroom real quick – we have a long drive." She looked to me, "you should probably go too."

"Second door on the left when you pass the kitchen," Edward told her, and then opened the hood of his tank.

I wanted to ask more questions. I didn't want to be rushed into something before I knew what I was getting myself into. But, Alice was more worried about potty time, and Edward was intently looking over his Hummer.

I asked him, "Did… you say this protects you from vampires?"

"Yes – not much can. I have plating that is actually harder than their skin in this vehicle."

I placed my hand over my mouth, trying hard not to laugh. "They… have thick and hard skin?"

"Yes – quite impenetrable. I think that is why these giant wolves are here now – their teeth and claws can rip into the skin of a vampire."

I moved my hand over my face, my shoulders slumping and head shaking. He really believed this stuff.

"I think I'm going to go and you an Alice can go vampire hunting. Okay? It was… nice seeing you again, Edward."

"You have to go with us," Alice told me as she walked back into the garage. "And by the way – you seriously should take advantage and use the bathroom now."

"Hey," I forced a smile. I didn't want to be mean because she seemed so winsome and sweet, and I also felt badly because she didn't seem all there. "I have a job and I can't just take off to Sedona. _Sorry_."

Alice stared at me. Her eyes locked on mine and she wouldn't turn away. I finally turned away she was so intense. She finally said, "So that's how you repay her saving your life?"

"No."

"Well you're needed – or it doesn't work."

Edward watched our interaction closely now.

"Look," I tried to be polite, "I really do have to get to work tonight and if I'm in Sedona I'll be late. I'll get fired. And… frankly I don't believe all this stuff."

Alice's shoulders slumped. "Well then, I guess you'll have to be fired – since you'd have to quit any way. We have a lot of traveling to do and you really can't work right now."

I held up my hands, "Whoa, okay, I'm going to go. I'm not going to be doing a lot of traveling, especially…" I pointed out the Hummer, "in that thing."

Edward became very animated, "Look, the wolf saved you and you should repay her at the least. What kind of person would turn their back on the chance to save the world?"

"Most people like me – average – do not go around saving the world. And I think you should have that problem with grandiose delusions checked out by a psychiatrist… Ed… Ward."

He merely huffed at my comment and turned back to working on his Hummer.

"But you're not average," Alice said, "you're one of us and you have to do this. Or you'll keep listening in on emergency calls, always wishing you were able to do more. Going home at night sad and crying over the person that wasn't reached in time."

My breath hitched in my throat.

"I could see right away that you don't like what you're doing – always in the background. You wanted to be a paramedic, but you fainted at the sight of blood – right?"

Again she was saying things like she knew me.

Alice placed her small hands on my shoulders, staring into my eyes. "You'll regret it forever if you don't do this now. Do you really want another regret in your life?"

I looked to Edward and he only had an odd, crazy look on his face like his mind was somewhere else. I don't even know why I looked to him as if he'd have an answer.

How'd Alice know me? How'd she know what I did, and how I felt, and the regret I felt toward losing my mom?

I couldn't believe what I was going to do next. I was going to leave with them.

"I just need to make a phone call," I told the two, and left for more privacy inside to call Jess and then my work – tell them I had to leave town suddenly and wouldn't be back tonight.

Alice yelled, "Don't forget to use the restroom."

_She and her restroom protocol… sheesh._

_**Driving down highway 40 to Needles….**_

Leah woke suddenly, "Where…" she looked over to me and then up at Alice, who waved with a smile. Sweat was all over her brow so thick her hair was soaked. Her bright Topaz eyes sparkled, like she was from another world.

"Oh yeah, almost forgot," she breathed, still sounding in pain, "I'm in the Mystery Machine with Velma, Fred and Daphne."

I laughed, "Does that make you Scooby Doo the dog?"

Alice seemed to like my joke and also laughed. The shape-shifter didn't have a sense of humor, and only glared at me.

She smirked, and then dead-panned, "wow, a dog joke – how original."

"You know – we saved your butt and you could at least be a little nicer. All you do is pick on us?"

"Some people just make it easier than others." She groaned, holding to her side. Her arm was all misshapen.

"Um…" I said, "I have some Tylenol."

"I," she looked at her arm, "its healing crooked. I need to re-break the arm. Yo Fred, pull over."

"My name is Edward and you could ask with a please."

"Fredward, please pull over," she growled mockingly.

Alice giggled again. She seemed to like Leah's snarky comments.

"Wait a minute," I nearly gasped, "Did you say you're going to re-break your arm?"

"Yeah – because it started healing in my wolf form and now I'm human and it's crooked, so I have to re-break it."

"That… sounds so painful."

"That's life as a shape-shifter." Leah's eyes lowered, "it's all about pain." She quickly looked up toward the front seat, "Yo Fredward, can you please just do what I say?!"

"It's Edward."

Leah smiled to herself. She knew exactly what she was doing.

I told her, challenging her, "Call him Edward."

"Why?"

"Because… because you're being mean."

"So?"

"So…" I was so flustered, "so it's not right. You're supposed to be nice – like all superheroes."

"What comics do you read?" She laughed at me mockingly again, her brow rising.

"I… don't read comics."

"Then don't talk about something you don't know about _Daft_-nee."

Man, she was frustrating and such a jerk.

Edward laughed in the front seat. I don't know what he thought was so funny.

I sat back on the seat, my legs still pulled up. I saw Edward eyeing me in the rearview mirror. When he saw I saw him his eyes quickly averted forward.

Leah's face was grimacing in pain, although she tried to act tough. I could see her legs were all broken up too. I was thankful I couldn't see where she was bleeding under the thick blanket – or, I'd be passed out across this back seat. I always passed out at the sight of blood. I think the only reason I didn't when we first pulled her in the tank was because Alice covered her up so quickly and I was partially in shock.

Leah was gasping, her fever was so high. She needed water.

"Shoot." I looked over the flooring, pushing aside the vampire leg. "There has to be some down here. I thought…"

"You mean this?" Edward's hand was over the front seat with a water bottle dangling. "Is this what you need?"

"Yeah… thanks." Again it was like he was reading my mind. I took the water from him and opened it, putting it to Leah's lips. "Here, you need to drink some water."

Her hand shook as she took the bottle with her good hand and eased it to her lips. She finished off the bottle in a couple of heavy gulps. Wow, she drank water fast. It surprised me how quickly she lapped up the water.

"You probably shouldn't have any more for now. You don't want to throw up," I told her.

Leah again had that look, like she'd chew off my head in a second. But after a moment she said, "Thanks… Bella."

"You're welcome." Did she just say my real name… and was actually thankful?

Alice had a large grin across her face as she watched us.

Leah's eyes rolled back into her head, as she passed out again. I guess she wouldn't be breaking her arm right now.

**A/N** Me and O.N. Labbit thank you again for reading this, and don't forget to REVIEW – it saves lives. ; ) We promise :)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N **O. and I thank you for reading our little summer comic book collaboration. We hope you read all three stages which are now going strong, links on my profile for the other parts of the series. Review either here or on O.'s profile, come on people, you know you want to. Just to let you know Jane looks around twenty in this story. Yes Jane is in this story and this is her first appearance. Embrace the Jane.

**The Facility and Fastidious Agent Jane**

We'd made it to this giant underground warehouse, off a small road in the middle of the desert after we passed Needles, California. At first, it looked like a small two bedroom shack. I grew weary while Alice grew excited. Honestly, before this day was over I was sure we'd be killed.

Once Edward walked up to the door and spoke to the man who answered, he got back into the tank and drove to the back. The ground suddenly opened to a giant metal door that opened like it was releasing a missile silo. It was an underground garage door. Edward drove his vehicle inside and then with Alice and Edward's nudging I got out of the truck and met the strangely beautiful blonde-haired man: Jasper Whitlock was his name, and on the internet he was known as DesertVamp 1860.

He greeted Edward as The venerable Pie Man. It was all really strange and I'd walked into a creepy B science fiction.

And then that beautiful and jerky she wolf was carried into a room and I stayed as far away from all that as I could. I knew there would be blood and I didn't want to pass out in front of anyone. It didn't matter, hours later she woke while we were eating and discussing matters with Jasper when I found out not only was Jasper a supposed vampire, but wolves can bleed – a lot. I passed out – unceremoniously awkward right on the floor.

**[A/N: This scene covered in, "**_**LKA: Superhero Saga; Stage One Leah POV**_**," in Chap. 3 – Desert Vamps' Digs.]**

When I woke from passing out I seriously considered leaving. But now there was a vampire involved and I began to worry how far over my head had I gotten. I had a life back in Phoenix. It wasn't the greatest life, but it was a life. With this band of geeky men, and women, I was pretty sure I wouldn't have a life for long. Because now they were discussing weapons that pierce vampires and a helicopter, and the she wolf jumping out and attacking the vampires to save FBI agents. This was getting much more involved and I was hearing stuff I was sure if I left they would kill me over.

I looked to Alice who would only give me a sweet smile. She was really cute and sweet, but frankly, she might have been crazier than the other three.

And then at the table, I made the she wolf mad. The strength and ferocity, at which she lunged at me with, made me weak in the knees. She was so fast, and I instantly grew terrified of her. If a vampire didn't kill me then she would. But she apologized, which I didn't expect, and Jasper told us it was the wolf suppressant causing her to get overly emotional and angry. I wasn't so sure. She was pretty overly emotional and angry on the way to Jasper's warehouse. It seemed too tidy an excuse. And now I wondered why I was still with this motley group once again, as Jasper, Alice and the she wolf left on a rescue mission and I was stuck in the warehouse with the geekiest of all, Edward… and his creepy vampire leg.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Edward placed the leg on an MRI table and was going to examine its physiological properties.

I stood back in a room of multiple monitors behind glass, as the sound of the machine started up and Edward joined me and sat in a chair in front of the monitors. Despite not having blood a single unattached limb still made me feel queasy. It was just very macabre and morbid, and I kept thinking over old horror films with crazy scientists and Vincent Price conducting experiments on humans.

I watched the screens light up in yellow and then at the top of the leg was redder colors as it went under the imaging scan.

"Edward?" I asked, "What are those colors signifying?"

"The leg is dead, except… where it was joined at the thigh."

"That's really gross."

"It's really quite interesting. There is really no reason why this creature should live, yet it does. But if it has animation that means it can be stopped. And if it lives – it means it can die."

"You sound like an evil scientist."

"Mhmm?"

He wasn't even paying attention to what I said, and kept playing with the imaging buttons. I asked, "Will the vampire whose leg that belongs to want it back?"

Edward turned to me, "it's a possibility." He had that nonplussed, paranormal investigator look on his face. And when our eyes met he squinted and then smirked, and then turned to get back to his leg imaging.

"A possibility?" I asked sounding bothered, because I was. "We're here all alone – no protective wolves or vampires to help us out. It's just you and me."

"There is security protocol in place, Bella." He was pushing on a button, getting a closer look at the area it had been detached, "How are you feeling now?"

"Feeling?" I asked.

"After having passed out. You had a slight knot on your head when you hit the ground."

"It's just a bump." I rubbed the back of my head. It was a little knot right at the crown of my head. I'd hit pretty hard. "I've hit my hit before and I've fallen several times too." I snickered as I said, "I'm a veritable klutz."

"Ah yes, I remember that."

His voice was very detached. I'm not sure why he asked about me when he was more concerned with the leg?

"Whatever – I'm going to go get something to drink." I left the glass room while he played with his vampire leg. It was time for me to do my own investigating. I also wanted to make a phone call to Jessica.

I walked along the hall of low fluorescent lighting and cement flooring to the opening where the garage was. I walked across the garage area and then heard a strange sound. It was on the stairs near the kitchen. That was the door leading to his fake house above the underground warehouse.

I quickly hid behind a large cement column and ducked. When I peeked out I saw a small blonde-haired woman with dark eyes. Her hair was baby fine and nearly white. She was dressed smartly in a black business suit and had a short, efficient hair cut. She was pointing and directing a group of men dressed in SWAT gear, as they held compact automatic rifles in their hands and wore goggles.

"Oh man," I whispered, holding my hand over my mouth.

I looked back to the hallway where I needed to go warn Edward. It was too late there were men coming in from the garage opening now. There had to be over 20 men piling into Jasper's place. My heart beat hard, as I didn't know what to do.

I knew this was a bad idea. I knew it – I knew it. Why did I come with this group of nuts? But then I looked back as the men ran down the hallway toward Edward and worried over him.

I sat on my haunches, trying to figure out what I should do. The blonde woman was small like Alice. I could probably take her the easiest. What was I saying? I didn't want to take anyone? I was a 911 operator, for goodness sake! I wasn't Lara Croft, or that she wolf.

I suddenly heard Edward yelling, "What are you doing?" And then, "That's not yours! It's my leg! Finders – kee -" and then it sounded like he was quieted.

I can't believe I worried over him. He probably wouldn't even ask about me. He just cared about a vamp leg.

I snuck quickly away from the column in the opposite direction of the hall and Edward, running in a lowered position and trying to move quietly. I ran back toward the room Leah had been patched up in. There might be a phone there and I could call 911. Wow, the irony.

I ran with my head down and made it. I opened the door slowly and entered the room when suddenly a hand was on the door beside me. When I looked up, my knees grew weak. It was the small, blonde woman. How'd she get here? I didn't even hear her.

"Bella Swan?"

My mouth fell open. I wanted to ask how she knew my name, but it wouldn't come out. There was something very deadly in her black eyes. She was smaller than me, but looked so fierce.

"Come with us," she ordered me.

"How'd…" I realized I was breathing very hard. "How'd you…"

"I smelled you the moment I walked in. You have a certain," she inhaled, sniffing the air, and then grinning with small canines, "it's a certain _je ne sais quoi_."

The woman had a refined British accent. She was beautiful in a very childish, pure way; and yet, she looked deadly. I don't know why something inside me felt scared, like I was a rabbit about to be eaten. My heartbeat sped up. I could see my chest rise and fall, and feel the pulse running along my carotid artery punching along my neck.

"No way." I pushed at her and it hurt my hand. She didn't budge. It was like I'd hit a rock.

"Your boyfriend is already being loaded in the van for travel to the airport. Come along." She took my forearm in her grip. Her hands were ice cold. And then I realized, "Oh man – you're a vampire too."

"Ssh," she held a finger to her lips, grinning, her face so close to mine I could smell a mix of coffee and rancidness. "Do you want the whole world to know?" She then laughed. Was she mocking me?

All I could do was follow along, as she pulled me to the group of soldiers. I said, "He's not my boyfriend."

Again she laughed and then threw me to a man in gear. "Take her to the other one. They'll be briefed at headquarters. If she gives you trouble - secure her."

"What?" I shrieked.

The man grabbed my arm and pulled me along. I yelled back at the blonde. "I don't know who you are but I'm an American citizen and you can't do this."

She was laughing at me again. What a bitch!

They threw me in a police like van, but there was no writing on the side. Only some sort of emblem that I guess looked like PII, and it was painted all black. I saw Edward on a bench with his hands cuffed to the side of the bench between his legs. He looked to me. "Ssh, it's the government's enforcers. I told you this was big." Edward's eyes darted back and forth. "Say nothing to them."

"You're probably being arrested for illegally taking vampire body parts or something – it's probably contraband. And what would I say? I was coerced by insane people to save a woman who shape shifts into a wolf? I mean… really Edward…?"

I was so scared. I didn't know if I was being arrested or taken away by a vampire group. I had no idea what was going on and I was angry Edward looked to be taking it all in stride.

"You really need to talk less, Bella," He finally told me.

I rolled my eyes, sitting along the bench and a guard dressed in military gear sat across from me and then handcuffed me along the bench, just as they had Edward, so that I was stuck against Edward. He left us both hand cuffed to the bench and then left, closing the back of the square van for transport to who knew where.

"Oh man," I grew scared, pulling at the cuffs, "this is real. Where are they taking us? Oh man…. You got me arrested. You got me freakin' arrested Edward."

"This was bound to happen. They will interrogate you – tell them nothing."

"What the hell?!" I was beside myself. "Like GitMo interrogated? I don't want to be tortured."

"Probably not that bad."

The van started up and we were being driven somewhere. _Not that bad?_

"I'm going to tell them everything and then I'm going to hope they let me call my dad because he's in the military and he might actually help me out of this," I spit out.

Edward turned to me, "I thought Phil was dead?"

"He is dead. I have a real dad, General Charles Swan."

"You do?"

"Yes Edward, I do. I've just never seen him much in my life." I wanted to scratch my nose and my hands were handcuffed to this stupid bench with Edward, forcing me to sit extremely close to him.

He suddenly said, "Here, you can scratch your nose against my shoulder. It's okay."

"How'd you know that?"

Edward's eyes suddenly lifted. "I don't know what you mean. You were wiggling your nose and it looked like you had an itch."

"Oh," I rubbed the tip of my nose on his shoulder. "Thanks."

I looked over the dark van. It looked like in the movies when prisoners were being taken somewhere. There was only metal and places to put people in handcuffs.

"Don't be scared, Bella."

"How can I not be? I've never even had a parking ticket. And the leader of them is a vampire."

"What?!"

I nodded, "Yes, just like Jasper, but she had a British accent."

"Oh my," Edward's eyes grew small. "This is more expansive than I earlier realized – a European vamp."

Why did he always have to go into the conspiracy theorist mode?

"Because, Bella, this is a conspiracy."

"Okay," I turned to him in an instant. "There you go again. You are reading my mind. Tell me the truth."

Edward's eyes widened, like he was trying to tell me something, nudging his head.

"Stop it - tell me the truth you can read…"

He instantly kissed me on the mouth.

"Umph…" his mouth was smothering mine, but it felt good and I kissed him back. We were sitting handcuffed to the back of a police van and kissing. His lips were so full and moist. I didn't expect him to know how to kiss, but he did. His tongue slid lightly along my lips and then teased into my mouth. I was growing a little wet as his breath brushed across my teeth and mouth.

He then pulled away suddenly. "Good," he whispered. "I hope it worked."

"What?"

I was sitting there, my mouth still agape.

"Thanks," he told me matter-of-factly.

"Thanks?"

He nodded. "You were very good."

"What the hell kind of a turn on is that?"

"Perhaps you should be quiet for the remainder of the ride."

"Perhaps you should never kiss me again, because next time I will kick you in the man parts."

I tugged at the cuffs, trying to scoot as far away from him as possible. What a jerk!

"I suppose I deserved that," Edward said.

I turned my head away. I wasn't talking to him any more.

The van suddenly stopped and the door was yanked open. The military men came in and pulled me and Edward out of the van, still in handcuffs and onto a tarmac. The sun was beating down on us and it was desolate. We were at a military base still in the desert. We were going to be taken away and nobody would find our bodies.

We were forcibly pushed and pulled everywhere and then to an awaiting jet.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

The military men didn't answer me. I'd never been so scared in my life. I told the man holding my arm. "I want to talk to my father - his name is General Charles Swan."

I looked to Edward who was shaking his head.

The military guy didn't listen to me, and so I tried another tactic, "I want to call a lawyer. You haven't even read me my rights. I'm a U.S. citizen and I have rights. I haven't heard the Miranda rights yet."

What was with this mute military guy? He just yanked me up the steps of a plane and walked me down the aisle to a more open area with seats facing one another, like a cargo plane, he sat me down, securing my handcuffs to the seat. He then placed an x-shaped seat belt over me. I watched them do the same to Edward. He was so calm. I was about to go into a full-blown panic attack. This was a nightmare.

The blonde vampire walked on the plane and up to me. Edward had been handcuffed to the seat across from me. "Your friends will be joining us soon with the patients. We'll be flying to our facility and there you will be briefed. Ms. Swan, your father will see you there." She then lowered and undid my handcuffs. "Both of you don't do something stupid." She un-handcuffed Edward also, and then winked to him. Was she flirting? "Your father and mother will also be there. I feel privileged to meet you, Mr. Edward Cullen."

"Thank you. Are you a friend of Jasper's?"

"A very old friend," She winked again and Edward suddenly smiled largely.

"I will do whatever you need," he told her stridently, and then saluted her. I'm pretty sure my mouth fell open at that moment.

"I was hoping you would, Mr. Cullen."

What was with the blonde?

She turned to me, "Just sit on the plane and be good. You're the anomaly."

"I'm the what?!"

"You heard me." She placed a hand under my chin – maybe to close my mouth. It made me shiver, she was so cold. Staring into my eyes, made every muscle weaken; it was like I was being entranced by her. She was beautiful with very Grecian features, square jaw line and deep set eyes with a perfect brow and aquiline nose. Her eyes would have been the most perfect blue, I guessed, when she wasn't a vampire.

"Can you remove… your hand?" I wasn't quite as forceful as I wanted to be. I couldn't look anywhere else but at her beautiful face.

"NO!" Edward said. "You can't do that to her."

The woman turned to him instantly. "I'm Agent Jane – I can do whatever I want to help our cause."

In that instant I felt I'd woken from the trance and her eyes. And my heart was beating so rapidly. I was the rabbit being hunted again.

She turned back to me. "He's right – I can't." she giggled. "But, the thought did run through my mind. You have a delicious smell." She then lowered, sniffing at my hair, and then quickly pulled up, her eyes and smile looking as if she were savoring a meal.

Now, not only was my heart beating quickly, but the blood from my face was draining.

She left me and walked up to Edward. "So it's true. You do read minds, Mr. Cullen. I knew I could get you to open up to me if I threatened the young girl."

"What side are you on, Agent Jane?" Edward asked her.

"I'm on the best side of the game. That's all you need to know." Jane turned back toward me. I was now so terrified she wanted to bite me. It was like in the movies, I guessed, and she would suck my blood out of me.

Her head tilted upward. "Ah, the other guests are finally here. Now we'll be able to depart."

I looked across to Edward. I knew he read minds. He didn't want them to know he read minds. Why would he want to protect me? I asked him with my mind, _'Why did you do that? You let Agent Jane know about your gift.'_

He said out loud, "Gift? More like curse." And then when he stared at me with those deep green eyes I realized he'd read all my thoughts – every horrible thing I'd ever thought about him.

'_I'm sorry,'_ I thought quickly.

He glanced up at me and then to the front of the plane as we heard Alice, "Hey guys – back together!" Alice ran down the aisle of the plane. "Bella, Edward – you should have seen Leah and Jasper in action." She looked to the vamp, Jane. "Hi Agent Jane - we'll be splendid friends one day."

"I don't' have friends," she dismissed her with the remark.

I could believe that.

"You will," Alice told her and then sat beside me, taking my hand in hers. "They took Leah with the FBI agents. One is this really BIG guy and the other is beautiful and blonde. Leah had all the vamps scared – like she got stronger or something – she killed a few vampires but the main one got away."

"James got away?" Agent Jane asked, sounding very bothered.

Alice nodded. She asked, "Agent Jane, why'd they take Leah?"

"Wolves are volatile. They need to speak with her – find out what she knows. She has been a vigilante and we want to make sure she understands she can't take the law into her own hands. Now if she fights she needs to play by our rules."

"Wait a minute," I asked, sitting up in the seat, "is she being arrested?"

"She is being questioned – being told certain rules. Her gift is something we'd like to find out more about… and use." Jane succinctly stated, "Everyone be sure and stay in your seats as we'll be taking off soon." Jane abruptly left where we were and walked past Jasper, who walked toward us. Their eyes met and both stopped for a moment, just staring at one another, and then Jasper continued down the aisle, sitting beside Edward, and then whispering to him.

"I hate when they do that," I told Alice.

"It's okay." She squeezed my hand tightly again. "Don't be scared, Bella. Everything will work out really well for you. Okay?" She turned to me with the largest smile, with those cute dimples, and it made me actually believe her. "You're meant to be Leah's sidekick like me."

"Thanks, Alice."

"Sure – I see things, and so I know it'll get better."

That was somewhat comforting. And then I turned to her quickly as the jet took off, "_Sidekick…?_"

**A/N** Thanks again for reading and remember – REVIEWS save lives! ;D We look forward to hearing from you all.

Also, look over the Twific Indies (link on my profile) and notice both this story and, "_LKA: Superhero Saga; Stage One Leah's POV_," are nominated for awards. Please consider voting if you like them. : )


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N **Okay, this has been a long time coming. **O.** and I have been very busy with other projects and life. Sorry, we're so late in updating. I hope you still enjoy this section that will be very informative. Thanks again for reading. : )

**Finally Meeting General Charles Swan**

(Bella's POV)

I probably spent more time than I should have worrying over the shape-shifting wolf girl, but since the moment they placed her barely conscious body in the seat on the plane, and she brushed off my efforts to check her vitals aside, there was a very despondent look on her face.

They brought us to their facility. It was like a giant warehouse lit by fluorescent lighting and I wasn't sure if we were underground or above ground. I was fairly positive we were still in the states because I didn't have a passport on me and we hadn't flown enough hours to take us overseas, unless we were in Canada or south of the contiguous states.

We were lead to an area like a dormitory with cots and then group showers – one for girls and one for boys. Alice and I, along with a begrudgingly forlorn Leah, took advantage and showered, none of us making eye contact, giving the others privacy, and then changed into dark blue jumpers they had laid out for us. Everything about this place made me feel we were prisoners.

Agent Jane walked in on us after showering wanting a word with Leah. Leah left with her and this time both Alice and I worried. Was she going to be tasered again? Those two didn't get along at all. If Leah was a wolf instead of a human I could swear she'd have her hackles raised.

I had brushed out my hair and the facility had all our necessary toiletries. My hair was long and it felt good to finally brush it out after all the manhandling and action in the last 24 hour period.

Alice asked me, "What do you think they're talking about this time?"

"I don't know. I just hope Leah doesn't lose her temper and they hurt her or shoot her this time."

Alice squirted her lips together, looking like she was about to cry.

"Wait – I didn't mean that." Instantly, I held around her shoulders. "I'm sorry. I'm sure that won't happen. I mean," smiling, "I'm positive."

"I know." Alice's eyes reflected the bathroom lights. "I'm a little hungry. Do you think we can eat soon?"

"I hope so. I'm a little hungry too."

We finally walked back into the room with the cots and no sooner sat down, when Leah strode back into the same room. She and Agent Jane didn't talk long – only around 20 minutes.

Leah stomped across the room to a far cot. Her eyes never met ours. She simply grabbed a cot, lifted it, throwing it across the room and into a wall. And then she let out a very primal growl. She was strong even when she wasn't a wolf.

Both Alice and I gasped lightly, swallowing. We both looked to each other and back to Leah, who quickly sat on a cot, crossing her arms.

After a few furtive glances back and forth between Alice and me, I finally stood up and approached her. "Leah, what happened to you? What… did Jane say?"

"And that's your business, why?"

Again she gave me that angry stare and it made me want to cave in and hide from her, but this time I was braver and said, "Because I'm in the same ugly dark blue jumper as you and I feel we're kind of in this together and I was hoping you could help me figure things out." And then feeling more emotional over everything I said quietly, "and I'm scared – but, you seem like you're not."

Alice watched our exchange, as she pulled on some socks.

Leah looked over to Alice and then back to me. It was then I noticed a slight shift in her eyes and they weren't as hard. I wasn't sure if it was because I told her I was scared, or not, but she more gently and informatively told me, "I told you, didn't I? I warned you both to stay away from me and leave. But you both had to have your little adventure with the wolf girl. I wasn't telling you all this to be mean, but because I knew only bad could come of this and vampires, and what I did. And now, just like me, you'll be forced to work with the government to hunt vampires and be used until they no longer deem you necessary."

"But that's illegal – it's not right."

"Since when does a secret organization," she poked her finger at the insignia at the corner of my jumper, "like P-I-I need to do what's legal and right?" Leah laughed mockingly at me. "You are pathetically naïve, Bella Swan. You need to stop being scared and start growing up."

Leah got up and strode to the door to leave when she was met by a guard. He told her gruffly, "Stay in this area."

"I just need to go for a walk."

"Stay in this area, Miss."

Leah stood firm, and I worried she'd do something confrontational, but instead she walked back to a cot and laid down, turning to her side and looking like she was going to take a nap.

I felt Alice's hand on my arm. When I turned she was smiling. "She'll be alright. We just have to be patient. She's worried about her little brother."

"Why?"

"He's…" Alice looked toward the ceiling in that spacey look that she would get… "Here. We're all supposed to be here, despite what Leah said. Things happen and we don't know why, but we need to go through them to get to where we eventually need to be."

I gave Alice a kind smile, wondering what future vision she had to make her say such a thing. It did comfort me to some extent.

"Thanks," I told her quickly. I glanced over to Leah asleep on the cot. So that's what she and Agent Jane talked about – her brother. No wonder she came in so pissed.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I wasn't sure how many hours passed but the military guards (my guess) guided us, weapons still out, toward a large mess hall. We were able to eat cafeteria style food, like sirloin burgers in gravy with lumpy mashed potatoes and peas and corn. It was pretty Hungry Man heated-up type entrees, and then the rolls…. Alice was asking us if she could have our rolls. Leah and I didn't eat them, and gave them to her easily. Jasper asked for them to please give his helping to Alice. That was really nice of him. I realized Alice was so small and she probably hadn't eaten much in her life. She just evoked that type of perception.

One of them singled me out, "Ms. Swan, come with me."

"Alone?" I asked, my eyes gliding toward Edward and Jasper, and then Alice, and finally to Leah.

There was the slightest bristle when she saw them about to take me away. I actually trusted that if I was in danger she would help me. I sensed that about her.

"Yes, Ms. Swan, the General wants to see you."

"Oh." I realized it was my dad. I asked, "General Charles Swan?"

"Yes Miss."

"Oh okay." I felt relieved and looked to Alice, "That's my real dad."

"Oh good," she said.

I looked to Edward one more time and in my mind I told him, _I'll let you know what he says when I get back_. I then followed them out of the mess hall. Maybe my dad, the General, could finally clear all this up.

We walked along a corridor that looked like every military facility I'd seen in movies through the years. Small, brightly lit corridors of linoleum flooring, and dully painted walls. Our steps were loud and hollow, especially the boots from the two soldiers who escorted me to where I needed to go.

We entered a very basic office with a desk, file cabinets to the side, and painted a dull white with a few photos of guys shaking hands on the wall.

Behind the desk sat a man in full military wear. His hair was dark brown or black and he had a tightly trimmed mustache, with dark, round eyes and he had a friendly look on his face. He actually smiled when I walked in.

"Bella?"

"…" I hesitated, "…Dad?"

He stood and rushed around the desk to embrace me. It was slightly awkward since I hadn't seen him since I was a toddler and I pulled back, a little uncomfortable and also upset that he was behind this, us being treated like criminals, and never coming by to visit me when I was little. I realized I was really upset at him for that.

Standing an arms length away from him I started in, "What is all this? Why did they put me and Edward Cullen in handcuffs and yank us around like criminals. Our rights were completely violated and then Leah Clearwater. They've been doing things to her – they electrocuted her. And…"

"Whoa… whoa there, Bella. Have a seat."

He finally waved off the two military guards. "You two may leave now."

"Yessir." They saluted and left, as my dad saluted them back, and then closed the door behind them.

My dad pointed out the chair again and I finally sat down. He walked back around his desk and sat also, clasping his hands within one another.

"You've stumbled onto something that you cannot fathom to understand."

"Then enlighten me, dad. Enlighten me to what's going on. I've seen vampires, and their freaky body parts, and people shape-shifting into giant wolves. Overall, I'm sure whatever you can tell me won't be a surprise."

He laughed somewhat admiringly. "You have that spunk in you like your mom."

"My mom is dead – thanks for visiting and for the comfort."

My sarcasm didn't escape him. He looked like I'd thrown a dart as his chest.

"Yes… um," he cleared his throat, "I was at the funeral."

I sat up. "What? I didn't see you."

"Only briefly I showed up at the back and left. My job keeps me watching life from a more clandestine position."

"Secret stuff – got it." I was still snappy.

"Look sweetheart."

"You haven't known me long enough to garner the endearment - Bella, should work."

"Bella, look at you – wow," he sat back in the chair, "really came in with some vim and vigor. I think you got that from me."

I think I rolled my eyes.

He still had a light snicker on his lips. "I'm going to be very open with you." He sat forward, hands on his desk, clasped within one another and with a serious face on. "Our government has been keeping an eye on vampire and shape shifting activity for a very long time. It's to the point that we're not going to be able to keep this secret any more. In a society where the internet and instant news footage is available to practically every human on earth with a cell phone, this is not going to stay hidden.

"There is a group out of Italy that goes by the name, The Volturi. Agent Jane, who I believe you've met, has worked with them since before World War I. She's an amazing woman when you consider she's lived longer than both you and I combined."

I continued listening, my attention definitely piqued as he went on. I didn't think she was amazing – I thought she was a bitch.

"There is a group that has worked alongside the Volturi within Europe and even within our country named simply, Paranormal Investigations. Out of England it is known as Paranormal Investigations Interpol or International – it depends on who is talking about it. The Europeans don't always get along as we've seen with the Euro dollar. Interpol is a British secret agency and so the Germans and Italians do not acknowledge their name and call it International. Frankly, we call it FPI, because it's something we're used to, and cost are siphoned through the federal level."

"I'm guessing a rose by any other name is still a rose too – so… dad, I really don't care. However, what about our country? Are we being held here by England because there's a P-I-I on my jumper, not an F-P-I?" I pointed to the corner.

"Well, they're running the vampire investigation, and we are in Canada at the moment."

"Canada?"

He merely nodded and then continued, "We are in control of the shape shifters and suspect there are others who shape shift into something other than a wolf even. There are two volunteers who are having samples of blood and skin taken by the two Cullen doctors, Esme and Carlisle. I believe you were involved with their son, Edward."

"WHOA – no involvement." I held out my hand. "No way - he's a total geek. I happened to be with him and then he and Alice had some crazy idea to save the wolf girl, Leah, and then she was nearly killed and he drove her to his friend Jasper the Desert Vamp guy's strange underground lair to be worked on and she was bleeding a lot and I passed out – it was crazy, and then that Agent Jane and her SWAT team broke into Jasper's place and kidnapped us – very roughly I might add – and brought us here without allowing us a phone call or legal representation, and frankly," I crossed my arms, "I'm thinking lawsuit."

I realized once I stopped speaking I was shaking. This experience had really unnerved me.

"Look Bella…."

He stood from the desk, his hands clasped behind his back as he walked out from behind his desk and paced a bit. "Our country had a moment of dire circumstances back at the turn of the century when an ex-Volturi member tried to take over and rule the human race once before. Fortunately, thanks to one of your members, Jasper Whitlock and other patriots, it was subverted. At that time, Agent Jane worked as a double agent and helped us out immensely. Not many people know that. And then in the 1950s another group of vampires tried a similar takeover. At that time they took the newborns, as they call those changed into vampires, and placed them in a secret location. You might know it as Roswell."

"No way."

"Yes. Dr. Carlisle Cullen, whose father started the Roswell Project, used DNA from vampires and has been studying them extensively since that time."

"That's a really long time. What did they find out?"

"That the vampires don't make sense. They are nearly impossible to kill unless you work with something paranormal. We have noted the shape shifters are built to defeat vampires, and then other vampires can also fight off vampires, which made Jasper Whitlock a wonderful resource… and Agent Jane. The Cullen's had been trying to experiment on strengthening the genes of the vampires."

"Wait – why would you do that?" I shrieked. "All kinds of things could go wrong doing something like that. Don't you watch movies?"

My dad, the General laughed under his breath. "You… are very quick." He smiled softly, his eyes looking me over, as if he was taking me in. "That is a smart observation."

I realized that is exactly what happened by the dire look in his eyes.

"If we could have an army of vampires that are stronger they could defeat the ones… that are trying to rule the human race. That was the thinking – however…" My father stopped pacing and faced me, his eyes creasing at the corners. I finally noticed he looked like he hadn't slept in a very long time. "Someone somehow got a hold of the experimental fluids. We suspect an inside job."

"Agent Jane?"

He shook his head. "She didn't have access to it. She is our Volturi representative and has been with PII for a very long time – much longer than me. Basically, it has the ability to make them very strong, and has made them able to breed even stronger vampires. The shape shifters haven't evolved enough to combat them. That wolf girl – we had satellite footage of her fighting them. She was no match. They, surprisingly, didn't kill her."

He smiled, looking impressed when he said, "And I saw you on that footage with a very daring and foolish rescue. Why did you go and take on vampires to save that wolf girl?"

"She saved me. She saved me after I got off work a few nights ago. And for some reason…" I couldn't believe I was about to open to my dad. After all these years where he was completely absent from my life, I was going to tell him this, "I wanted to help. I wasn't able to become a paramedic because of my problem with fainting at the sight of blood, and so I became a 911 operator. When I was offered to help save Leah it only took me a few moments to realize that's what I wanted to do – return the favor. And I realize – I'm glad I did."

The General sat down on the chair beside me and took my hand in his. His eyes were a soft, light brown and I realized we had the same color eyes. "I wasn't able to be a part of your life, but you've turned out quite impressively." His mustache turned up at the corners. "That's really brave and quite something, sweetheart… I'm sorry, Bella."

"Thank you… dad."

He stood up from the chair. "I think it's time we go talk with Dr. and Dr. Cullen. I'm sure by now they've shared what I've shared with you, with their son, Edward and the other two, Alice and Leah. Jasper Whitlock already knew of this. In fact, he was quite adamant against the Roswell plan and disappeared for a long time afterward. He used to be the one in the position Agent Jane is in now."

"He worked for PII?"

"He's worked in many capacities for the government. But he stopped working to our knowledge in the 50s. He was, we found out, still providing the Dr's. Cullen his skin graphs and venom for a cure, or counter-agent to the experimental venom that strengthened the vampires. So far, there has been no luck in making vampires no longer vampires."

"Come," he said and I stood from the chair and followed him out of the room. He continued speaking as we walked down another corridor. "What we're trying to do now is find a way to make the shape shifters stronger to help combat the vampire army."

"Wait," I laughed, "there's really a vampire army?"

"Yes. It is being formed as we speak. Your group merely met James, who leads the southwestern brigade. There are others."

I couldn't believe that crazy Edward was right.

I watched my father walking, his strident steps from years of military service. I hoped he really was one of the good guys. He seemed forthright with me regarding information.

I asked, "Why are you telling me this, which I'm sure is classified and top secret information?"

"Because you and your friends are going to sign a piece of paper and will not be allowed to share this with anyone else. You're here and not in prison because you're my daughter, and your early medical training, and from what we've seen, courage, places you in a position to be used on our team."

I stopped walking. "And here I thought you might be a good guy. Basically, we sign the paper and give the government our souls and you don't arrest us for life and send us away to an island near Cuba."

The General turned to me. He was no longer my father. Now I saw the General of this FPI or PII group, and the one who worked for our government above all else. "Yes. I told you, you were a very smart young lady."

"Leah. Are you using her to experiment on for enhancing the shape shifters?"

"We have volunteers."

"Volunteers?" I began to ponder Leah's reaction to everything. "Oh man, you're using Leah's brother?"

His eyes fell back slightly. "How did you know that?"

"She's been bothered since the moment they tasered her and she's looked so distraught. And then Agent Jane spoke to her the moment we got here. What are they doing to her brother?"

"It's none of your business."

Our eyes met, neither wavering, until he turned on his heel. "Follow me and you'll see Leah and your other friends… and meet Dr. Esme and Dr. Carlisle Cullen."

I couldn't imagine how Leah felt at knowing they were using her brother for experiments. I wondered if she attacked Agent Jane when she told her that bit of information, and that's why she was tasered.

Now, I wasn't so sure I could trust my dad. It's not like I really knew him. And I wasn't so sure I wanted to get to know him after what he shared.

**A/N** Thanks for reading and remember… REVIEWS save lives. : )


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N** Okay, we're getting to the cusp of all the teams about to fight vamps and get really into some heavy action. So, I hope you are all read up with LKA: Superhero Saga; Stage One, and, FPI: Superhero Saga; Stage Three. All of them coincide and for understanding at certain places it's important.

Thanks for reading. : )

**Splitting Up the Teams**

I'd finally seen my dad after all these years. And then he brought me to see the others and Edward's parents, Dr. Carlisle and Dr. Esme Cullen. They were very involved in all of this. They had been using Leah's little brother and his friend in experiments and Leah was to be tested later in the evening. I didn't really know if I could trust them. I only remembered Edward's parents were very polite neighbors, but in way of ethical or moral individuals, I wasn't sure. They worked in this clandestine capacity for all these years.

But Leah… there was something else going on. She and Jane looked like if they were left alone in a room they'd kill each other. Jasper, who was also a vampire, didn't seem to invoke the same reprehension and hate if this was just a vampire/wolf thing.

**[The above scene covered extensively in **_**LKA: Superhero Saga; Stage One, Chapter 5**_**]**

I actually felt sorry for Leah. Her whole life had been changed; but then, all of our lives had been disrupted. To think that just yesterday I was a 911 operator and worried over if Mike was going to eat my entire box of Lucky Charms and drink the milk out of the carton when I wasn't looking. Now, I knew there were vampires who'd stolen a serum to make them stronger and wanted to take over the world. It was a real nightmare.

And to think I lost sleep over the fear a meteorite would crash into earth. This was much more macabre – we were talking about monsters overrunning earth. Okay, now I was scaring myself.

I had so many thoughts and as I sat in the mess hall, joining the others, I knew Edward was reading my mind. It was strange knowing someone could invade your privacy like that. I could see he was irritating that Agent Rose Hale and Leah by reading their minds; but then, everyone pissed off Leah.

Edward laughed, instantly covering over his mouth. He definitely heard that and in my mind I said, '_I wonder if anything makes her happy_.'

Edward glanced up at me; his dark green eyes enlarged by his glasses, and nodded slowly, almost thoughtfully and I knew he'd seen something in her mind that she'd probably want to make him feel some pain over knowing.

We had a busy and long day and I really had no idea what time it was. I figured since we'd eaten lunch it was afternoon or early evening.

I walked over to Edward to have a talk about my dad with him. The others watched, the way kids watch in cafeteria's wondering if the two are getting together. I really had no interest in Edward, other than he was an old neighbor and I felt the bond of him being someone I knew before all this happened.

Sitting down beside him I asked in a quiet voice, "Are you able to turn off the mind reading?"

"Yes. Also, when there are a lot of people I have to pick and choose whose mind I want to read."

Edward smiled thoughtfully and relaxed again - and I found that his most charming look. It was when he wasn't thinking too hard, and just living.

"Did you find out my thoughts on meeting my dad, the General?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Good – that saves me explaining."

"I thought you'd be upset."

"I could, but I like to weigh options and figure I'll look at the positive – such as, not having to explain everything since I am pretty upset with my real father."

"I sensed that."

We became quiet as I looked out at the others. Alice spoke to Jasper a lot and it didn't look like Leah was happy with that. It's as if they'd known each other their whole life. I thought Jasper and Alice were cute together. The two agents spoke together, as well, and I sensed they were a couple.

I turned back to Edward, who was staring at me intensely. It made me gulp and feel a little hot around my cheeks and neck.

"Um," I started, "I'll ask you, since you talked with your parents and know more of the inside scoop with the serum and strengthening vampires and wolves – why are we here? I have no powers. Alice is small and sees the future and you are obviously knowledgeable, but not exactly combat material. Don't they need an army to handle this?"

Edward looked pained as he told me. "You'll find out why. But let's just say there are others who see future visions that advised Agent Jane to pick this group. That's what the doctors told me."

"The doctors? Your mom and dad?"

"Yes."

"I," I laughed, "It's just weird that you call your parents that."

"They're doctors, I don't see why not. It makes it easier to call them as one unit rather than mom and dad which use more effort."

"Never mind." I'm not sure I'd ever understand Edward.

"Anyway, when the little one, Alice, escaped James and found Leah Clearwater it set into motion a change. That's what the advisor told the doctor's and Agent Jane."

"Alice escaped James? What do you mean?"

We were still speaking quietly amongst ourselves, though I noted Leah's head turn, realizing she could hear us talking, and Jasper was a vampire and probably already knew all this. I had a feeling Jasper was the most knowledgeable with all this information, since he'd lived so long and had been helping the doctors for years.

"I'm not sure I understand what your question is, Bella," Edward asked, his eyes again watching me closely.

"I meant, why did Alice escape James?"

"He kept her – like a pet. He kept her to foresee the future for him and where his next move should be."

"She helped him?"

"Not of her own free will. He forced her."

I glanced over to that little pixie, thinking over how she was so starved and the way she looked so pale when we first saw her standing at Edward's door.

"Yes," Edward answered my thoughts, "it was probably worse than what you just imagined. I saw Leah's mind, who knows every detail of what happened."

I wanted to push these thoughts out of my head and when I looked up I saw Leah glaring at me. But then she saw the hurt, I think, that I felt for Alice and she stopped.

I asked Edward, "So that's why Alice came to us to help her find Leah and save her. Leah was taking care of the one, James, who hurt Alice. She didn't know there was more to this than that? Leah went into it blindly, only wanting to help Alice."

Edward nodded. Leah and my eyes met and then she turned away again. My feelings for Leah changed. She _was_ a superhero. She was always trying to help someone else. If anyone was being used it was Leah, who only wanted to do the right thing and now the government and men like my dad and that Agent Jane were taking advantage of her and her gift as a shape shifter.

Speaking of which, Agent Jane walked in, ordering us to follow her. Good, we'd finally be briefed on why we were here and what we'd be doing.

Leah fell instantly behind Jane and Alice tagging along. She was always with Leah. I knew now why they were so close and the bond they shared.

We sat through my dad's explanation of how an army battalion was overrun and changed into vampires that are now working with James. I saw women and children be changed at the base. I saw a horror movie on the screen with that James vampire grinning and laughing at us – taunting us to do something.

**[Full Back Story, and this video of James on the base running amok, must be read in **_**FPI: Superhero Saga; Stage Three, Chapter 3**_**]**

My dad continued to glance at me, but I wouldn't side with him. I wouldn't believe him to be anything other than the General who started this by experimenting with our own army to become powerful vampires and watching it backfire as they joined James' army to take over the human race.

Afterward, we were to split up into two teams. Mine was Team Edward. I had to travel to Europe and find a vampire leader named Camros. I'd never been to Europe and always wanted to travel since I'd never seen anywhere other than the Phoenix area, but this wasn't my idea of how I'd travel. I didn't want to go as an operative looking for a dangerous vampire and I was scared.

Agent Hale looked over at me like I was a child and she was put out. When she was told she was in charge of me, and Edward and the cute little brother of Leah, Seth, she breathed the loudest sigh of frustration I'd ever heard.

She followed with a lecture to Agent Jane about how ill-trained we were – and she was right. What were they thinking?

And then I kept dropping the guns and that Neutralizer thing that Agent Jane gave me. It didn't help that I had absolutely no idea about weaponry, and fighting, and spy stuff.

Alice wanted to use the big guns and they gave her a smaller one like the one I had. I didn't even know what they were called. I just knew I didn't like guns and didn't want it.

Team Jacob was led by Agent Jane and the two biggest guys in our groups, Agent Emmett McCarty and Jacob Black. They were both really handsome, and the Emmett guy was really into Rose Hale on our team. Jacob, from what I gathered, had a history with Leah Clearwater. She didn't look happy with him. If she didn't want him, I'd go for it.

But Leah was really worried about her little brother. I could see that's who she really cared about and seeing him seemed to rip out her heart. She didn't want him to be part of this, and here he was in the middle of it. It felt painful just watching her eyes when she looked at him.

"You have a strong sense of empathy," Edward whispered to me, surprising me he was so close. Again, I was thinking vividly and forgetting he could read my thoughts.

"I'm not so sure about that," I told him.

Agent Jane announced that we'd be leaving in an hour and to say our goodbyes. I could see the two Agents, Rose and Emmett, canoodling and whispering sweet nothings to one another. And then Alice took Jasper's hand, wanting to share something with him before they were separated. I found that interesting and wondered if I should ask Edward to read their minds and tell me what they shared together.

Edward said a low, "No."

_I know you heard that thought, but what if she had a vision that would help our group? _I asked him.

Edward shook his head again. "Sometimes it's best not to know the future – just as sometimes it best not to read what others think. Sometimes you get hurt."

My view brushed across his stern brow for a moment before being interrupted by Leah yelling at Jacob. When I looked over he was hefting her onto his shoulder, carrying her to a back room, as she kicked and screamed the whole way.

I walked over to the room, hoping someone wasn't going to get hurt, when she kicked the door closed in my face. Then I turned and saw her little brother, smiling carelessly.

"I can't believe you and Leah are related," I told him.

"We get that a lot," Seth agreed grinning.

"You're so young," I remarked and Seth shrugged.

"I'm not the youngest in our pack. In fact, I'm pretty mature considering…."

And then Seth excused himself to go inside the room when we heard things being thrown.

Edward took my forearm, which sent a shudder along my arm. "Bella, I have something that I want to show you."

"Please tell me it's not some weird gadget."

"Actually…, it's a surprise."

I bit my lip, feeling nervous because his hand was still touching my forearm gently. I said, "Sure… okay."

And we left for a small room adjacent to the one we'd met in. I sat on the edge of a plain table and Edward sat beside me.

Edward held his finger to his lips, showing he wanted us to speak quietly. I nodded, showing I understood.

"I was listening in on thoughts while in there as the General shared."

I grew curious and sat up on the edge of the table.

"He is actually very concerned over you, but this is a job and our country and humanity is first priority. I just thought you'd like to know that he is concerned for you."

"Well, he could have visited more often when I was growing up if he was that concerned."

I thought over childhood hearing stories relayed by my mom about how my dad was a General and very busy. If he could he would visit, and soon I just didn't care.

"And I found out something else while listening to Agent Jane's thoughts," he said.

"What?"

"She really hates Leah and is enjoying every dig a little too much."

"I didn't have to read minds to see that."

"They planted a device in her, which makes them control her. It can keep her from shape shifting. I think they've planted it in the other wolves too. They have total control over them."

"Do the wolves know that?"

"Leah does, but I don't think Jacob and Seth know."

"We should tell them." I got up and walked to the door to leave.

"Wait…" Edward started, but I left the room.

I saw Seth and Jasper walking toward a utility closet. I heard noises coming from the closet and quickly made my way to where the two were standing. Edward was just behind me.

Seth opened the door and we all saw Rose and Emmett making out. Various "whoa's" and gasps came from us. I know I said something incoherent and then Jasper shut the door and told Rose we needed to leave through the door.

Rose and Emmett walked out, still buttoning shirts and dressing and I decided probably best to keep quiet.

Jane walked in. "Team Edward – time to go."

_Team Edward – what a stupid name_, I thought.

Edward was looking directly at me.

_I thought Team Jacob was dumb too_, I spoke in my mind, knowing he was reading it.

Edward followed Jane to the door and I looked back to Alice. She ran up to me and gave me a big hug. She held me for a long moment and then looked up into my eyes. Her big, dark brown eyes were like pools of melted chocolate. "Don't think too hard – just do what you need to, Bella. Use the Neutralizer and trust your team – all of them."

"Okay." Her advice had such an ominous warning to it.

She closed her eyes momentarily and then looked like a heavy weight had been placed on her back. "Thanks for being a friend." She smiled and then left me to walk past the others, and to the back of the room.

I looked over at my team and Jasper was watching Alice as if he'd break down and cry. What had she seen? What did she and Jasper talk about? I looked over at Edward, hoping for an answer, and then Jasper and Seth came up to me, Seth casual and sweet, said, "Let's go Bells."

"Sure." I waved to Leah, who only gave me a head nod, but then quickly told me, "Don't die, Lucky Charms. You might be missed."

I nodded in assent, and ready to go, surprised that I saw a glint of emotion in her eyes toward me. It actually made me feel kind of happy.

Rose and Emmett were kissing goodbye again, but she was instantly beside Jasper and headed to wherever Jane was taking us.

We walked through a corridor and then out some heavy metal doors and to a tarmac. It was night and the sky was littered with tons of stars. We were out in the middle of nowhere by what I could see. There was dark blue or black plane waiting for us and we all boarded.

It was a medium sized plane and was set up fairly nice. We sat in an area that looked like first class.

Jane handed us all a manila envelope, stating, "Your instructions, papers, and everything you'll need. Jasper knows where you are headed. Rose is in charge of the group. I hope you all the best, and please… try not to die." She smirked, looking like she didn't care one way or the other, and then disembarked the plane.

"What a bitch," Rose breathed. "Not like she'd have to worry about dying."

Seth laughed and looked like he was ready to go to a theme park. Did he realize this was dangerous?

This was it. We were headed on some mission, a bunch of civilian rookies, except for the vampire, Jasper Whitlock and Agent Rose Hale. We _were_ going to die.

The plane lifted off, turbulence rocking us all over, and then kept lifting. I think I was going to be sick. I quickly found a barf baggie, just in case, and Edward gave me a smart-alecky look, which made me want to barf on him.

_And I'll do it_, I told him in my thoughts.

He considered changing seats, I think.

Agent Hale looked back at me, shaking her head and then to Seth, and in her eyes I think she actually felt sorry they were sending us. I think she was professional enough to know this isn't how it was supposed to be. I think I was going to like her. I remembered what Alice told me, and I wanted to trust them all. She told me to, and that's what I would do.

**A/N** Okay, they're about to meet the leader of the vampire insurgency, Camros, and maybe die, or at least play around with the Volturi. We hope you like the story so far. Remember, REVIEWS save lives. ;D


End file.
